


Insomnia (Post)

by Anne_Autumn



Series: Constructive Pillow Talk [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mild), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bucky wears a dress just for Steve, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gender Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink (mild), Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Autumn/pseuds/Anne_Autumn
Summary: "Fuck,” Steve says as he closes his eyes in dismay.“Yea?”“No,” Steve whines.It’s on.





	Insomnia (Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bicaptains ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicaptains/pseuds/bicaptains) for the feedback.
> 
> The last scene is inspired by [this piece ](http://www.alt-rumblr.net/hellyeahbottombucky/2018/08/15/orntlld-ive-never-drawn-stucky-porn-idk-why/attachment/2806/) by [Orntlld](https://www.patreon.com/Orntlld). It’s amazing and you should follow them.

Bucky can tell Steve’s been awake for a while, tossing internally. He watches Steve as his eyes close and his body shakes silently, a smirk spreading across Steve’s lips. A glow builds from within Bucky’s chest, warm and overwhelming.

Steve opens his eyes and startles, although not completely surprised, that Bucky is awake and looking at him.

“Sorry I woke you,” Steve says.

“I’m not,” Bucky replies, earnestly. He creeps his arm across Steve’s torso and Steve pulls him in closer. They lay awake without talking. With his head on Steve’s chest, the sound of Steve’s heartbeat reverberates throughout Bucky’s body – a calm, incessant constant that Bucky loves. He turns his head to kiss Steve’s chest, directly above his heart and asks “You okay?”

“Yea. Just don’t think sleep is in the cards tonight.”

“Not tired?”

“You know I’m always tired. I’m just not sleepy.”

“Hmm. What do you need?”

“I have what I need.”

Bucky pinches Steve under his ribs in response. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and rockets them both upward. He holds Bucky close to him, but remains sitting up. “Don’t start.”

“Now there’s a challenge if I’ve ever heard one,” Bucky says.

“Fuck,” Steve says as he closes his eyes in dismay.

“Yea?”

“No,” Steve whines.

_It’s on._

“How about you lay back down and resume your inner turmoil while I hop into the bathroom real quick. God, I have to piss.”

Steve lays back down as Bucky climbs off the bed. Steve turns to watch Bucky go, the boxer-briefs clinging obscenely to the under curve of Bucky’s ass. _Damn._

Steve has the familiar rush of adrenaline and pang in his gut that frequently rears its head when he’s with Bucky. Bucky’s gone long enough that the post-adrenaline crash starts to hit and his eyes start to droop as hears the bathroom door open. He perks up and sees the light streaming out.

“Do you mind if I leave the light on? Dark seems to be bothering me tonight. Don’t think I’ll be able to get back to sleep without something on.”

Steve nods slowly as he stares at Bucky, gobsmacked.

Bucky stands there in a replica USO chorus girl outfit. It must be tailored, it fits him so well. Red and white striped skirt reaching high above his waist, topped with the shimmery blue. White stars stretched across his pectorals. 

No makeup or shoes, but his hair is pinned back, soft and inviting. Steve desperately wants to hold Bucky close and nuzzle into his hair.

“Where the hell’d you pull that from?” Steve asks, still stunned.

“Had it hanging in the shower to get the wrinkles out. It was delivered today. I had plans for a big reveal. Was going to shave my legs, get myself some fishnets, find some heels. But no, you are making me show off early.”

Steve can’t even protest. Bucky is beautiful no matter the packaging. But this is _nice._

“You look great, Buck,” Steve coos.

“I could be standing here covered in somebody else’s blood, in a burlap sack and you would say I look beautiful.”

“So?”

“So you’re hardly impartial. I’ll just have to step it up another notch. Maybe get you a matching outfit.”

At that, Steve’s dick swells. A blush rises from his chest.

“Are you just going to stand there? You want me to take your picture?” Steve asks sarcastically, regaining some of his composure.

“Yea,” Bucky answers to Steve’s surprise. “Want a before and after shot.”

Bucky’s eyes darken, his chin drifts down as the corners of his mouth perk up.

Steve scrambles for his phone, taking five shots in quick succession. “You want approval?”

“You like them?”

Steve nods as he looks down, getting lost in the image for a moment.

“Then no.”

Bucky closes the distance between them, turning away from him to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to Steve. He motions for Steve to join him. Steve slides down and brackets Bucky with his legs. Bucky feels the scorching heat of Steve’s bare chest against his shoulders and the bulge aching through Steve’s fleece pants, against Bucky’s ass. 

Steve gives a low growl and nips at the crick of Bucky’s neck. He rubs his nose up and into his hair, inhaling the musk of Bucky contrasted with the light lavender scent from his shampoo.

“So pretty for me,” he whispers into Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky’s grin widens as he leans into Steve. 

Bucky turns to face Steve, sitting on his knees. He takes Steve’s face in his hand and leans in for a kiss. Steve meets him more than halfway, unable to contain his excitement, wrapping his arms around Bucky to bring him as close as possible. Plunging his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. 

He’s lost in the kiss as he rises from the bed, pulling Bucky’s thighs around his waist. Steve slams them back onto the bed, Bucky underneath him, and works his kisses down Bucky’s front, slipping his tongue in between the fabric and Bucky’s chest. He grunts in frustration at the beautiful and delicate fabric. Enjoying the softness and contrast against Bucky’s chest, but aching for better access to all of Bucky. 

He grabs Bucky’s wrists and holds them above his head with one hand while he uses the other to release the snaps behind Bucky’s neck. He palms Bucky’s chest as the fabric loosens. He scrapes his teeth across a nipple, continues to bite along the side of Bucky’s chest, and works down toward where the fabric is taught, high above Bucky’s waist. Bucky shivers, almost enough to break Steve’s grasp. Steve lets his hands go in response and tucks his head under Bucky’s skirt, expecting Bucky not to have underwear on, but he’s staring at a boring pair of navy blue briefs. He peeks out from under the skirt to glare at Bucky questioningly before grabbing each side of the briefs to pull them down. Bucky holds Steve’s hands in place to stop him. 

Bucky’s cock strains against the fabric, peaking above the rim of the briefs. Instead of taking them off, Bucky tucks them under his balls, hissing at the pressure. 

Steve still doesn’t quite understand, but he has Bucky’s cock in his face, so he doesn't complain. He returns his attention to Bucky, starting low on his thighs and working his way up with his hands, tongue and teeth. He runs his tongue along the very base of Bucky’s cock wringing a guttural moan from Bucky. He wets the entirety of Bucky’s cock, but then stops and sits back. He looks at the debauched, beautiful picture Bucky makes: top folded down, skirt rucked up, cock standing straight amongst the folds of fabric - his legs bent hanging off the side of the bed.

Steve’s dick is severely tenting his soft pants. 

Bucky rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. “What are you waiting for, Rogers?”

Steve blushes. 

“I want you to fuck my face.”

Bucky stills. 

A smirk crosses his face. “Oh really?”

“God yes. Please. You look so beautiful, Bucky. Want you to use my mouth, my throat.”

“Hell of a way to sweet talk a lady.” Bucky’s voice is dark and silky. “You got it.”

Steve falls on top of him, kissing him deep. Bucky kisses back and pulls his feet up to anchor them on the edge of the bed. He pushes Steve down, allowing him to work through the maze of fabric until he’s back at Bucky’s cock. 

Steve licks his lips and doesn’t hesitate to swallow Bucky down as far as he can. Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, firm pressure on the back of his head to keep him still. Steve’s hands creep as far as they can go up Bucky’s back. Steve knows he can tap out if he needs to, but he’s not planning on it. 

Bucky begins to move his own body and Steve’s head in tandem. Up and down, slowly at first, feeling the slide of Steve’s lips and tongue along his length. Allowing Steve to get used to the girth of him. After several slow thrusts, Steve hums as Bucky hits the back of his throat, propelling Bucky to thrust faster. He pulls Steve down as he arches up, pounding into Steve’s mouth, muffling his moans and making his eyes water. Steve is sobbing it feels so good. He humps the open air in front of him, dying for some friction. He wraps his arms tight around Bucky’s back, pulling him closer. 

Bucky is cursing Steve. Cursing his mouth and wishing he could suck Steve’s dick at the same time. He loves having Steve wrapped around his cock, but the rest of his body still craves his touch. He wants to be able to scrape his teeth along Steve’s neck or thighs as he buries his cock in Steve’s mouth. Wants to run his hands down Steve’s back to finger his hole. He wants any part of Steve he can get his hands on. Just more.

The warm, slick movement surrounding his cock paired with his yearning for the man on his knees swirl together making Bucky’s frantic pace falter as his orgasam shatters him, making him curl his toes further into the bed. He continues to fuck into his mouth, moaning and mouthing Steve’s name as he comes down the back of Steve’s throat. 

Steve can't fully swallow so Bucky’s cum leaks out of his mouth, mixed with saliva. Bucky finally slows and releases his grip on Steve’s head. Steve immediately pulls off of Bucky with a lewd slurp, in search of the lost cum, licking it off the base of Bucky’s cock and nestled in his pubic hair. Steve’s breathing heavily, his throat is raw, lips swollen and red. His dick is throbbing and he can’t wait any longer. 

Steve flips Bucky over, roughly, pushing up his skirt so that he can rip the briefs off of Bucky and pound him into the bed. As Bucky’s skirt flies up, Steve realizes why Bucky was insistent about keeping the briefs on. They have his shield emblem across the back. It makes Steve pause and chuckle inwardly. “You fucking asshole,” he growls playfully at Bucky.

“Sometimes I’ve got no option but to paint a target on my ass to tell you where to go,” Bucky replies, without missing a beat, but his voice full of lazy contentment. 

Steve rushes to their bedside table, his impatience getting the best of him. He’s back at Bucky and he pulls up the front of Bucky’s briefs while pulling them down the back. He shucks off his sleep pants and quickly adds some lube to the top of his cock. He slips it inside Bucky’s briefs, nestled among Bucky’s cheeks and thighs. The pressure and warmth easing some of the ache. He pushes back and forth a few times. Dragging the head of his penis from Bucky’s hole to his balls and back again. 

It feels wonderful and takes the edge off, but Steve wants more. He pushes the briefs down and pulls away from Bucky, slipping one of Bucky's legs out of the briefs and spreading his legs as far as they will go. He bites Bucky’s ass cheek as he takes two lubed fingers and circles Bucky’s hole. His fingers brush Bucky’s rim making Bucky jump and bringing him out of his post-orgasm puddle. He starts pushing back as Steve slips one finger inside, prepping him. Bucky continues to moan as one finger becomes two and two becomes three. He digs his head into the bed, pushing back on Steve’s fingers. Steve’s eyes are glued to Bucky’s figure, writhing underneath him, seemingly desperate for more. 

Once he’s ready, Steve slips his fingers out, lubes his cock, and takes a deep breath, standing behind Bucky, dick in hand. From his knees, Bucky pushes back towards Steve, ass still framed by the skirt, his own dick hanging heavy, hard between his legs, hole puckered and ready. 

“Steven. Grant. Rogers.” Bucky says sternly. “Now.”

Steve rushes in. Too fast, too hard. Plunging into Bucky and making him yelp with the twinge of it. Steve freezes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m sorry Buck.”

“Shut up and fuck me. It’s fine. You prepped me enough, it’s fine.”

Steve steals a moment to catch his breath before fully bottoming out. He pummels into Bucky. He lifts Bucky’s ass further in the air. 

“Your so big now, Stevie, so big, so big stuffing me with your cock. Body that finally matches your will. Fuck me harder, I know you can.”

Bucky always knows how to egg Steve on, dial him up even further. 

The red and white of the skirt blur in Steve’s vision. Bucky lurches up onto his hands, arches his back and screams as Steve continues to assault his prostate. He’s close.

“Stevie, Stevie… ah… STEVIE.”

Bucky’s body stiffens all over. His ass cheeks clench around Steve as the cum shoots out of his cock and defiles his dress. Bucky’s arms collapse and he rubs his face into the sheets. Bucky is breathless and twitching.

Steve is right behind him. A wave of sparks pulse through his body. Bucky feels so good clamped around his cock that he cannot form words. Steve drills his cock into Bucky, sliding almost all the way out before pummeling back in. He’s there and he lets out a loud “Ggngg” as he fills up Bucky’s ass with his cum. 

Steve slumps down on top of him, his blood still pulsing in his head and his cock.

After their breathing returns to normal, Steve raises up and reaches for his phone. Bucky’s hair is disheveled, there’s a small tear in the waist of the dress from Steve’s hands pushing upward. And Bucky and the dress are covered in cum. 

Steve takes a picture, looking down with adoration. 

Bucky’s barely conscious, but Steve is able to peel him out of the dress, wipe him down with a warm washcloth, and tuck him into bed. 

Steve’s still not sure if he can sleep, but he’s feeling a lot more content and his mind is blank for a moment. He lays down with Bucky for another hour or two before the sun rises. 

_LATER_

Bucky wakes. He sees Steve laying next to him, still and peaceful. Bucky lifts up to lay his head on Steve’s chest and drape an arm over him. 

Bucky turns his head towards Steve to nip at his chest. “You’re such a sap.” 

“Your sap.”

“You get me my picture?” Bucky asks. 

Steve beams. “Oh yea.”

“You get what you needed?” Bucky asks, more seriously. 

“Always do. Just need you here with me. Lying on top of me. However you’ll have me.” 

Bucky’s dick twitches remembering their activities from just a few hours ago. 

“Hmmn. Well, maybe I’m the one who needs something now.”

He climbs on top of Steve, straddling him and leaning down for a soft kiss. 

Steve hums in contentment, enjoying their naked bodies pressed against one another. 

They kiss slowly, passionately, but without the pressure of impending doom. Neither of them is quite used to the lack of urgency, but the contrast from earlier is intoxicating. 

Bucky takes his time. 

They have time. 

He kisses his way across Steve’s body. Appreciating the immaculate form that is Steve. Chiseled chin. Broad shoulders. Thick arms. Pert pecs. 

Bucky’s hair is hanging loose, sweeping a shadow touch across Steve’s body as he kisses his way down. Bucky spends extra time kissing Steve’s hip flexors, that seductive “V” shape just above his thighs and dick. Steve flexes up to meet Bucky, biting his lip to stay quiet. Bucky gives Steve’s cock one single, slow lick from base to tip, pulling Steve fully erect. 

Bucky lifts and crosses over Steve to retrieve the lube he knows Steve dutifully replaced in the bedside table. 

Bucky’s hole is still pliable from earlier. Straddling Steve, he works it open again. He plunges a second finger inside and a trickle of Steve’s cum falls down his fingers, sending a shiver through Bucky. 

Steve is enamored with watching Bucky writhe and gasp on top of him. It’s slow, but Steve watches patiently, enjoying watching Bucky and the occasional brushing of their dicks together. He is always happy with what Bucky has to give. Or whatever Bucky wants to take from him. 

Once Bucky is ready, he rises up to position Steve’s cock at his stretched and puckered hole. A shudder rips through Steve in anticipation. He stares at Bucky’s face as it contorts and he whispers “Bucky, God…”

Bucky smirks in return, saying nothing. He sinks down onto Steve, inch by inch. Steve slams his eyes closed and balls up the sheets beneath his fists. Just before Bucky is all the way seated on his dick, Steve releases one hand and drapes it over his eyes, squeezing as Bucky sinks all the way down. He lets out a gasp and a low growl of a “fuck.”

Bucky begins to move - slowly. Circling at first and then moving up on his knees, about halfway up Steve’s cock and back down again. Over and over again. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. 

The sensation is mind blowing. The tightness of Bucky’s ass leaves Steve breathless. The hitches of Bucky’s breath as he scrapes Steve’s cock against his prostate are lightning through his veins. 

Steve wishes he could stay here. He is so close to coming, but also so incredibly okay with holding out. His eyes slide open occasionally, glimpsing Bucky through his fingers. Bucky leans forward, pushing his head into Steve’s chest. Bucky moans “ah, Stevie…” his voice cracking.

Bucky arches back with another slide down Steve’s cock and his cum leaps from the head of his cock. The most beautiful image Steve thinks he has ever seen, with the dawn light peeking through the curtains. Bucky shakes, but continues to pump Steve’s dick as drops of cum cling to his own abs and drop down onto Steve. 

Bucky’s ass has clenched even tighter around Steve, sending Steve over the edge. Steve arches his hips up, lifting Bucky towards the sky as he comes. Steve’s voice is raspy and shaky, “Bucky” he purrs as he grips his eyes closed.

He holds Bucky’s up with his hips for moment until the lightning sensation begins to fade. He rockets them back down onto the bed and Bucky falls to his chest.

They breath heavy, into each other. Steve knows he’ll be in pain if he falls asleep with his cock inside Bucky, but he doesn’t care. His eyes can’t resist the tug of sleep. He hugs Bucky tight, not wanting him to move. Bucky has enough foresight to shimmy his ass, slide Steve out of him, dirty the sheets by wiping away his cum, and pull up the covers. 

But he stays on top of Steve. Warm, with his muscles feeling truly loose for the first time in as long as he can remember. No twinges in his back from the pull of his prosthetic. Steve stroking his hair. They fall asleep.


End file.
